Skylanders: Heroes Unite
Skylanders: Heroes Unite Created By: ShadowCraft Skylanders: Heroes Unite is a fan-made game made by me. It's the fifth installment of the Skylanders series. The game is after Skylanders: trap team. This game will be in these following consoles: Wii, Wii U, XBOX 360, XBOX ONE, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 '''and '''Nintendo 3DS. It will be released in october 21 2015. Story Kaos has unleashed an ancient evil army to destroy all of the Skylanders and take over Skylands. Eon knew the Skylanders were going to be outnumbered, so he asked every hero he could find in Skylands. Fortunately, they all agreed to help save Skylands. From that day on, all of them became one of the Skylanders! After Eon found the newly recruited Skylanders, he heard rumors that the Ancient Skylanders have returned! The Ancient Skylanders was way before the Giants became Skylanders. Eon then went to every single island in Skylands. The Ancient Skylanders were found one by one. They all agreed to help Eon save Skylands. He was glad that they returned as he needed more help. On that day, all of the Skylanders united to stop the ancient evil army and Kaos! New Features There will be 24 Skylanders from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, 8 Skylanders and 8 Giants from''' Skylanders: Giants',' 8 Skylanders and 8 Swap Force Skylanders from '''Skylanders: Swap Force,' '''8 new Skylanders and 8 new Ancient Hero Skylanders from the all new '''Skylanders: Heroes Unite', and 8 lightcore Skylanders. There will be new Adventure Packs and Battle Packs. Players up to four can now play. There will be new hats as well. Returning Skylanders Magic: '''Fire Blast Spyro, Spell Caster Double Trouble, Twin Axe Voodood, Mad Scientist Pop Fizz, Moonblast Star Strike '''Earth: '''Wrecking Ball Bash, Mega Laser Prism Break, Rapid Punch Terrafin, Crystal Needle Flashwing, Poison Jab Scorp '''Water: Surfer Slam Bam, High Voltage Zap, Aqua Jet Gill Grunt, Icy Cold Chill, Musketeer Rip Tide Fire: 'King's Sword Ignitor, Flamethrower Sunburn, Blazing Trail Flameslinger, Flaming Meteor Hot dog, Scorching Smolderdash '''Tech: '''Elite Drill Sergeant, Chainsaw disc Drobot, Rapid Fire trigger Happy, Explosive Sprocket, Nuclear Countdown '''Undead: '''Thunder Bolt Cynder, Ancient Blade Chop Chop, Soul Eater Ghost Roaster, Eerie Dash Fright Rider, Metal Claw Roller Brawler '''Air: '''Hurricane Warnado, Ultra Sonic Boom, Thunder Cloud Lightning Rod, Twister Jet-Vac, Cyclone Scratch '''Life: '''Spiked Hammer Stump Smash, Bazooka Zook, Assassin Stealth Elf, Slingshot Shroom Boom, Father Nature Zoo Lou '''Giants: '''Teleportation Ninjini(Magic), Granite Armor Crusher(Earth), Mega Chomp Thumpback(Water), Motorcyclist Hothead(Fire), Rocket Launcher Bouncer(Tech), Supreme Beam Eye-Brawl(Undead), Stinger Swarm(Air), Forest Dash Tree Rex(Life) '''Swap Force: '''Stealth Trap Shadow(Magic), Gladiator Doom Stone(Earth), Captain Wash Buckler(Water), Blazing Rocket Blast Zone(Fire), Electro Dash Magna Charge(Tech), Cowboy Rattle Shake(Undead), Hurricane Blade Free Ranger(Air), Ninja Stink Bomb(Life) New Skylanders: '''Magic: 'Psycho '''Catchphrase: ''I'm gonna give you a spoonful of my power!'' Earth: '''Bulldoze '''Catchphrase: ''Earth smash!'' Water: '''Whirlpool '''Catchphrase: ''Surfs up!'' Fire: '''Inferno '''Catchphrase: ''Can't handle the heat? Get out of my kitchen!'' Tech: '''Techno '''Catchphrase: ''You got screwed!'' Undead: '''Moonlight '''Catchphrase: ''What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?'' Air: '''Cyclostrike '''Catchphrase: ''I got an eye of an eagle!'' Life: '''Season '''Catchphrase: ''I have the power of all four seasons!'' Ancient Skylanders: '''Galaxor(Magic) '''Catchphrase: ''Warrior of the galaxies!, Fissure(Earth) '''Catchphrase: 'Under construction., ''Tsunami(Water) '''Catchphrase: 'Look out! Tidal wave!, ''Blaze(Fire) '''Catchphrase: 'Never play with fire!, ''Hard Rock(Tech) '''Catchphrase: 'Let's make some music!, ''Dusk(Undead) '''Catchphrase: 'Trick or threat!, ''Buzz(Air) '''Catchphrase: 'None of your bees wax!, ''Ivy(Life) '''Catchphrase: 'Queen of the forest! Lightcore SkylandersCategory:GamesCategory:Skylanders Series '''Magic: '''Fire Blast Spyro '''Earth: '''Rapid Punch Terrafin '''Water: '''Musketeer Rip Tide '''Fire: '''Fire Meteor Hot Dog '''Tech: '''Explosive Sprocket '''Undead: '''Moonlight '''Air: '''Cyclone Scratch '''Life: '''Season Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Skylanders Series